deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dead Rising 2
Bad move capcom VERY bad move capcom if you read this......your dumb your all dumb.......we cant make you smart were not migicians. But they still dont realize that co-op is the essential element for a good game. and the protaginast still is a man. Thats just sexist. if you notice. these mistakes will reflect very badly on the games review when it comes out. because they wouldve lost sales for:Girl gamers, online-offline multyplayer co-op players and people that love customization of characters and ect...... *Rofl, chill out, it's called a video game...Put on a dress if you like :) And Co-op has already been confirmed so hold your horses...--[[User:Mistertrouble189|Mistertrouble189]] 21:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) How on Earth is it sexist to have a male protagonist every time in a 3 game series? CTYD doesn't count because really a port to the Wii rather than an sequel. And DRC0 does'nt count ethier because it is a Prequel featuring the same charater in the second game So there really is only 2 games Not 3 Also i don't know if this is the right spot to put this But i preordered Dead Rising 2 and i will be putting all the glitches and stuff i find on the wiki I think it iwll be really fun With 7000 Zombies on screen at once [[User:Dwagdwag|Dwagdwag]] 06:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) [[User:MagcargoMan|MagcargoMan]] 07:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Who is this a joke! It is not like it is hundredth game. Dead Rising 1 had a male protaginast and it was amazing and became a platinum hit. I do not think the second installment will be affected by a male protaginast. D.R. Fan. Personally, I would like to see a female protagonist at some point. Allow me to state that I am a) Male and b) that I love the DR series thus far. Being a manly man is cool but every game does it. A female protagonist would be cool. However, I doubt it will happen. I would rather watch HER run around than HIM. That's just me. But it's Capcom and they have a different view on gender roles. [[User:Hefe|Hefe]] 16:02, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions(people of wikia can use this to post their suggestions) co-op gameplay idea:they said there isnt going to be co-op gameplay!THATS LIKE THE BEST TYPE OF GAMEPLAY.an idea for co-op gameplay.1st player plays as the protaginist and can die and fight more effectivly.but 2nd player whould be able to play as a survivor.you can select a survivor to play as in the safe room in dead rising 2.if you dont save any survivors in your game. you should be able to play as any survivor from 1st dead rising and you can only play as survivors you saved in dead rising 2 2nd player survivors cant die(but cpu survivors can) if 2nd player is to lose all their health from fighting they will go unconcious and chuck wil have to bring them food or hp items to re-awake them.2nd player can never die unless 1st player dies.even if you go back to the safe room in dead rising 2 you wont lose your playing character because you can switch them out there. if 2nd player is to quit while playing they will turn back to a cpu survivor and will have to be escorted back or they will die eventually.all survivor types are playable except imcompacitated(drunk,bad ankle or krippled) and elderly(because they move to slow to be effectice to any type of player) survivors also have item stock so if you need extra room this is very effective. Survivor type gameplay: common survivors:can equip all type weapons and some fighting skills(mostly jump kick and zombie walk) they cant use weapons like shopping carts and lawn mowers holding hands survivors:not as effective as common survivors but still pretty fun to play as if you like playing as girl characters.when standing they can kick and scratch push enemies with does decent and effective damage when running and attacking they do the push witch does alittle damage but can push away a crowd of zombie(if used at right place and time) since their being played as you dont get to hold hands with them they can take ALLOT I MEAN ALLOT of damage before going unconcious. unlike the first game they can equip a few weapons small entertainment weapons like handbags lipstick&perfume props and mini chainsaws and can only use the ranged weapons handgun,smg,nailgun,real&fake mega buster but not heavy weapons like sledgehammers,big chainsaws,baseball bats,katana,golf clubs etc)unlike common survivors they cant use guns effectivly they have unlimited ammo(unlike dead rising 1 where all survivors had unlimited kills and ammo) they are more nimble and can jump higher they can use few skills(only jump kick and zombie walk and hide:wich is a skill that can make them crouch down or sitting to hide from zombies to avoid attracting them) survivor stats and getting around:2nd players survivors stats are the same as your stats. they also lvl up with youbut dont learn as many skills as you but get more life and stock . when traveling with 2nd player .if you get into a car your partner get in the passanger seat and and other survivors you have go into the back seat. the screen is double and can be changed from horizantol to vertical. ---- My offline co-op idea: Chuck and his good, long lost friend, , who he recently found and rescued (game's opening cutscene) but would never leave the security room in 1 player mode, as he had to give you scoops, or some other excuse. In 2 player, you play as him, he is just like Chuck, but, cannot make combo weapons. EXAMPLE: He brings a construction hat and a beer to the combo room table, but nothing happens since Chuck is not in the room. Chuck needs to be the one who makes the combo item, if he is in the room, it will work. CO-OP IS JUST THE ORIGINAL STORY, NO SURVIVOR-PLAYING, JUST THE TWO PEOPLE. YOU STILL GET SCOOPS. Also: A female survivor with a male AI, tattoos, and a metal bat as a weapon in 1 player mode. [[User:Deathsculler|Deathsculler]] Questions Questions... The trailer has brought up a lot of questions, as did the Wiki Page. -Is there a whole new system that lets you combine weapons? '''''yes''''' -Is Frank and/or Isabella involved, or even mentioned in the game? (Trailers yes, but game?) -Do you still rescue survivors? '''''yes''''' --If so, what place is safe? -Is Chuck's daughter in the game? '''''yes''''' -Will there be multiple endings? -Is there a new saving system? '''''yes''''' -Are there Pyscopaths? '''''yes''''' -Is there more vehicles? --Can you upgrade more vehicles, other then the bike seen in the trailer? --Was the Chucks Bike? ---If so, do you start with it? -Are ther going to be special zombies? '''yes''' -Are there even more weapons? '''''yes''''' -Will there be unlockable cloths and weapons again? -Is the map bigger?''' yes''' -Is there going to be DLC where you can even more cloths/weapons? '''''perhaps, but there will be a DLC. See [[Dead Rising 2: Case Zero]]''''' -Was Chuck's kid one of the 50 children infected? '''no, she was infected in the Vagas outbreak.''' [[User:Jakeinator|The Guy That Has Covered Wars]] : Most of this stuff is unknown.. We'll know more when the game is out. They aren't gonna spoil the whole thing before launch - [[User:Ash Crimson|Ash Crimson]] 02:06, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : "-Was Chucks kid one of the 50 children infected? [[User:Jakeinator|The Guy That Has Covered Wars]]" : I highly doubt it. First of all, the cutscenes from the first game are on youtube so we can verify that (I haven't checked). Second, DR2 is 5 years after DR1 so she would have to have a great Physique to last that long. Third, I read in an article that she gets bitten by a zombie. Fourth, her mother/Chuck's wife died. It would say adoptive mother. Fifth, I doubt Zombrex is the equivalent to Isabella's vaccine. [[User:CrackLawliet|CrackLawliet]] 21:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) What took them so long? I mean sure Capcom has made plenty great games in the last 4 years, ever since the first Dead Rising came out, but i wonder what took them sol long to think; "We should make another one." Dead Rising was out for 4 years, hit the Xbox 360 Platinum Hits a year later, probably sold an estimate of 100,000 Copies, got and average of 8.5 from critics, and it took them this long to start making it. And there is still about 134 Days (in America and from today) to wait for it. I'm not complaining or questioning Capcoms intelligence, but I was expecting this to be announced around June 2009. Sure some of those games they made were great (others...not so much.) but I still wonder. [[User:Jakeinator|Jakeinator]] 01:45, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :You meant 1,000,000 copies, right? It sold just under 2,000,000. I think Capcom has just been really busy with stuff like Street Fighter 4.. that may even be why they outsourced the game in the first place. - [[User:Ash Crimson|Ash Crimson]] 01:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Time Limit? Is there any confirmation on whether there will be some timelimt like the '72 hours' you had in Dead Rising 1? I sure hope '''not''' because I felt limited on when and what I could explore and felt rushed and frustrated when trying to resuce all of the survivors. Sometimes I may have been late to a scoop and a survivor would die = not fun. So yeah, are they planning on having a time limit? If they are, they should only make time progress once you trigger certain events (like completing a "case" or something equivalent to it). Plus, I hope DR2 won't be the last =D --[[User:Mistertrouble189|Mistertrouble189]] 02:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Uh Yeah, I'm not sure I'm feelin' all this citation stuff. No other wiki I've been to does this. It's kinda strange. Can someone maybe de-wikipedia this article? like.. Take all this info and reword it so we don't have to use citations and stuff. I'm sorry if I'm offending the dude who went through all the trouble to make all of these templates and stuff, but I'm just not 100% sure we need it all. Also, were these templates just ripped from Wikipedia? I think that's where all these strange categories are coming from. - [[User:Ash Crimson|Ash Crimson]] 14:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) *While I appreciate the dude's thoughtfulness and hard work, I agree with Ash. We don't really need all this. It's only on Wikipedia to make sure everything is credible and such. A bit overdone here =O --[[User:Mistertrouble189|Mistertrouble189]] 20:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) September 28 SEPTEMBER 28!?! Seriously? ugh. Show me the link! --[[User:Mistertrouble189|Mistertrouble189]] 19:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : Go to like, IGN or Gamespot. It shows it there. And I know... That news ruined my day, and possibly my week. [[User:Frank-West|Frank-West]] 19:10, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not buying it. At least not until I see it from Capcom or Capcom Unity. And I don't mind so much for two reasons: 1) It would delayed untill 28 Days Later (Which I find amusing), and 2) It would give me more time to play the hell out of DR2C0.[[User:Dengarde|Dengarde]] 19:17, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Sigh. It seems to be [http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/110/1102384p1.html true]. Meh. But yay Case Zero, just 10 more days. Thought it was supposed to be out tomorrow >< --[[User:Mistertrouble189|Mistertrouble189]] 19:47, June 28, 2010 (UTC Windows Live Will the PC version have Games For Windows Live? AH, CRAP! some1 plz fix da gallery? Dead rising 2 clothing? I think we should make a clothing category for Dead Rising 2 since some clothing has been revealed in videos. *This, I think its been confirmed enough to create a category [[User:Nickjaro|Nickjaro]] 23:34, August 20, 2010 (UTC) *Speaking of, has there been any word about the DLC clothing? Specifically if you preordered the regular or Zombrex version of DR2 and being able to obtain the Psycho clothes and skills through buyable DLC? Japanese Box Art Is it just me, or does the Chuck on the Japanese Box Art look NOTHING like Chuck?! [[User:CrackLawliet|CrackLawliet]] 17:31, September 17, 2010 (UTC) - It does, well Kinda... Looks less like him though... Looks like an advert for brushing your teeth. [[User:Commissar Jake|Commissar Jake]] 17:39, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Guys, it's Japan. Things tend to be diffirent there apart from Europe and America.[[User:Jakeinator|Jakeinator]] 00:56, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Experience system is there a new experience system? and if so how is it different? Ending E Nobody has added Ending E to the multiple endings list. [[User:MagcargoMan|MagcargoMan]] 05:38, October 8, 2010 (UTC) There doesn't appear to be an Ending E. [[User:NT92|NT92]] 10:39, October 8, 2010 (UTC) In the files of the PC version you will find %DeadRising2InstallDir%\data\anim\cinematic\'''073_ending_e1.big''', not conclusive, but certainly suggestive you can get an Ending E. — [[User:OtherworldBob|OtherworldBob]] 10:15, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, MagcargoMan, i try to re add the Ending E back so other people can edit it when its found, but "some" others keep on removing it DENGARDE... So if anyone find the Ending, i will fucking Kiss that person that finds it. There has to be a ending E. if there isnt any ending e, its completely weird. [[User:Alta1r|Alta1r]] 22:16, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Bare in mind that the PC version also has files and Strings relating to Case Zero in it, for instance (The Mechanic) Jed's textures are in there. So it's possible that it's just the remains of Case Zero's Ending E. Or that the file is just annoyingly named! — [[User:OtherworldBob|OtherworldBob]] 22:24, October 9, 2010 (UTC) There is no Ending E. They go: S, A, B, C, D and F. Are there files in the PC version that have S or A in them?. [[User:NT92|NT92]] 17:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Responding to Alta1r, it's almost like it's school... Normal there are A, B, C, D and F, sometimes some teachers don't believe that Grade D ever exist, made it only A, B, C and F. I know it's very oddly in some situation. I am sure that all console versions (360, PS3 and PC) have S, A, B, C, D, and F. PC would be only one to have E, depend. -- 18:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :@[[User:NT92|NT92]] In the PC files I see cinematic files for Endings with names: A, A_B, A2, B, C, D, E1 and F — [[User:OtherworldBob|OtherworldBob]] 19:40, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know...there is no S in those files, and there is 8 different endings, but in the game there would be 7 including E. and why is it E1 instead of just E. Perhaps that cutscene of Katey and Stacey being lowered into the zombies is considered an ending; because it effectively ends the game, but tells u to load or quit after a cutscene, u can't continue playing. No other part of the game tells u to load or quit after a cutscene. U could say that Katey's turning gives you the chance to load or quit, but its still possible to continue playing there, but if they are lowered into the zombies, u can't continue, so maybe its ending A_B, or E1. Just a theory. [[User:NT92|NT92]] 12:05, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Responding to NT92 you cant be Fucking serious? I would drag my leg 10 meters through broken glass and burning wood just to see 2 seconds of ending E! :If there is no ending e, That would be a blowoff! [[User:Alta1r|Alta1r]] 19:19, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Alta1r, u sure have a hard on for Ending E don't you. [[User:NT92|NT92]] 17:33, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Players Beware! People on Xbox 360, be careful playing co-op with people. For one thing, the game will often disconnect the client when the host saves. That's not the really bad part though. If you complete an ending as the client, the game will delete ALL of your key items the next time you load that save. Pretty terrible. Now I have to buy ALL OF THE DAMN VEHICLES AGAIN. Anyway just a warning to everyone, I don't know if PS3 or PC is having these same issues. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png '''[[User:Frank-West|Frank]]-[[User talk:Frank-West|West]]''' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Infinite Mode? ...or just a weird Glitch? Well this is weird you know? Get this: I completed every side-mission, I even escolted almost every survivor that Stacey doesn't tell you about, except for the Tape it or Die crew, with Case 5-2 completed and waiting for 6-1 to happen... well Ante Up left with almost no time to free roam before the military arrives, so what did I do? I went to save the Tape it or Die crew... looks like a dumb decision... I arrived at the safe house at EXACT 9:59... holy fuck... I thought I was doomed and that it was the dumbest choice ever, they got into the Safe Room but I didn't get the PP for saving them... I rushed to the Security Room but it was 10:01 when I reached the door... nothing happened, the message indicating Case 6-1 disappeared, but with no "Message Expired" alert nor "The Truth has vanished" alert... I get outside the safe room and get back in and I got the PP for escolting the Tape it or Die crew but... nothing... the game just keep going... Katey, Stacey, TK and Sullivan dissapeared interstingly enough... well looks like I got myself Infinite Mode or the weirdest glitch to date, what do you guys think? '''StrikerXE''' Let's join to the Paranoia people! Well the supposed Infinite Mode keeps going, Case 6-2 doesn say either Engaged or Failed, that's weird enough... and will fooling around the Safe House I found that Stacey joint the paranoia and was OUTSIDE the Security Room crying like a baby... I didn't take a snapshot so I keep fooling around until she dissapeared and... Katey magically learned how to fly O.O... this time I did take a screenshot, just [http://img294.imageshack.us/img294/2516/paranoiay.jpg check it out]. '''StrikerXE''' UPDATE: Okay.. now I captured Stacey after some time of free roam and 5 bad movies at the cinema (lol), [http://img215.imageshack.us/img215/6340/andiwantedtodoher.jpg here is she]... damn and I wanted to do her... I guess I lost my chance now...'''StrikerXE''' *Holy crap! What console are you on? I'm pretty skeptical that this is real, could you take video of it somehow? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png '''[[User:Frank-West|Frank]]-[[User talk:Frank-West|West]]''' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC) *Well I'm playing the PC so I don't know if I can record a video unless you tell me how to do so... I can take screenshots though... maybe my watch telling you that is 28/09, 12:15PM and with no gas nor Gas Zombies whatsoever will be proof enough? [http://img257.imageshack.us/img257/5392/shitthefuck.jpg Here you go!] , if that's not proof enough just ask me to take a screenshot of something and you'll see by yourself... Or if you happen to own the PC you can join me and see the madness with your own eyes... '''StrikerXE''' *Aw screw it... I think I just won't get any fun now... the firebombing count just appeared out of nowhere... I guess I won't get any Infinite Mode glitch after all... '''StrikerXE''' [http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Special:Search?search=StrikerXE&go=Define ][http://www.google.com/search?q=StrikerXE ][http://api3.smarterfox.com/wikisearch/search?q=StrikerXE&locale=es-ES ][http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=StrikerXE ] Vote for the section We have a disagreement on whether or not to keep the "Differences from the Original" subsection. So I'm holding a vote on keeping it or not. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png '''[[User:Frank-West|Frank]]-[[User talk:Frank-West|West]]''' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Keep http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png '''[[User:Frank-West|Frank]]-[[User talk:Frank-West|West]]''' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) It adds to the article, and could help someone decide between which game to buy. Keep. No reason to delete it. [[User:DynasticAnthony|DynasticAnthony]] 19:37, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Delete Comments=